


Kadiith

by MalaysianTiger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Annoyed!Spock, But that's ok because everything's good, Clingy!Kirk, Jim Kirk freaks out when Spock drops the actual bomb, Kadiith, M/M, Mpreg, NCC 1701-C, Observation Room, Oneshot, Space Husbands, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), T'hy'la, Telepathy, USS Enterprise - Freeform, Vulcans can have babies?, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaysianTiger/pseuds/MalaysianTiger
Summary: Spock is somehow pregnant, Kirk is emotional and everything's alright in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The dialogue in this story is from a roleplay I did on Omegle. Copied from my account on ff.net AKA *please* tell me if the format is off, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or the characters. Sadly. Or Spirk would be canon.

"You are being highly irrational about this." Spock stated. We were in one of the observatories, where you could see the stars whiz past at warp speed. This particular one was seldom used. The crew tended to hang out at the rec-rooms or the mess-hall. But as the captain of the Enterprise, I needed my own place. Here, with the stars and the quiet, all my problems were insignificant. This was where I went to escape from the attention and once Spock had entered my life, I started to bring him here too. There were many memories made and shared in this observatory. But right now, I felt none of that, as my bonded, my t'hy'la had just dropped the relative bomb on me.

"You never told me that male Vulcans could have babies?" My head was still spinning, because, Spock…pregnant? I mean, Spock is a guy, and I've never heard anything about male Vulcans being fertile in that way. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever entertained the thought of a family. I had sacrificed that for a life with the one that mattered most. My t'hy'la. "I assumed you knew." Came the answer, which was as calm and collected as always. Spock was standing there, in his regulation uniform, hands clasped behind his back and standing with his back as straight as a ruler. I absently noticed that he wasn't showing yet. At his answer, I started to pace a circle around him. If the normal speed of my thinking was impulse power, then the speed of my thoughts would be at warp nine.

"What are we gonna do, Spock? Will the kid be happy growing up on a spaceship?" I pondered aloud, the words falling from my mouth, like a storm that rains upon a city, as the memories of my own childhood came flooding back to me. Memories of Mom abandoning Sam and I to Frank. The hurt and betrayal as she walked out of our lives, running from her own child, a ghost of the past. She never saw me. Only dad. I wondered, sometimes, if secretly Sam blamed me for Dad's death. He never seemed to show it, but...then he ran away, and with that, everyone I cared about had left me behind. The only time Mom came back was to ship me to Tarsus IV to live with my relative, and…

I must have been broadcasting my fear and anxiety through the mental link very loudly, because I felt waves of quiet but firm reassurance from Spock's end of the bond. Out loud, my mate said "It will be fine." He did so with that cute cock of his head, which made me just wanna jump him, or kiss him. But now was not the time. "I can't help but worry, Spock. I didn't exactly have the best examples." Spock of course, knew exactly to what I was referring, but knew me well enough to not mention it. I held up my fingers in the traditional Vulcan kiss. I loved doing it with Spock, it was sorta our own secret sign, since Spock was the only Vulcan on the ship, and in the 'fleet. Spock had never refused a kiss and he didn't now. He touched his fingers to mine, and quirked one delicate eyebrow upwards. "We will be fine. Do you not trust me?" Of course I did. I trusted him with my life and will continue to. Spock has never let me down and never will. But, still dubious, I replied with a lame answer. "…I guess."

But a thought came to me now, after most of the shock had worn off (I don't think it will ever fully go away). I didn't even know if our child was healthy and fine! I was just standing here, rambling away, more concerned about myself. I looked deeply into the eyes of my lover, his chocolatey brown pools staring back at me. "But now, we gotta get you to M'Benga! We don't even know if the kid's alright!" I didn't even wait for an answer, I just grabbed Spock's hand and started to drag him out of the observatory, but Spock interrupted my worrying and tugged his hand from mine, and quietly declared "We are both fine. I have already made sure of it." Spock making sure of it means that he's already run some tests on himself. And remembering what he said before, about trusting him, I did and I do. I was not convinced, but I knew my Spock very well, and I knew he wouldn't go. He'd find some reason to run off.

"Alright, Spock. But you're not getting out of this!" We're gonna see M'Benga sooner or later!" I could tell that Spock was satisfied with that answer, because from the bond I could feel contentment and a barely there sense of victory that floated to me. Spock nodded, blinked and replied with an "Affirmative, we are fine then?" I immediately told him that we are, and that of course we would be. Then a tiny little voice spoke up and voiced a horrible thought, what if Spock didn't want to keep our child? I had immediately assumed…

My mouth dried up and it was hard to form my next words. It was torture, even suggesting this, but I wouldn't put my selfish needs above my bonded's. I had to make sure. "Wait, you do want to keep it, right? 'Cause I'll support you and-" My Vulcan interrupted me, and the words that came out of his mouth became that I would look back over and cherish forever. They weren't the most meaningful of all words, or the most eloquent, in fact they were a simple sentence, but they were special to me, to us. "Yes. I did assume we would keep it." With that, all the tension and panic drained out of me, like a dam that has opened its gates wide. I was so overwhelmed that I swept Spock into a hug, momentarily forgetting that he didn't like showing affection in a public place, even though there was no-one here but us. I buried my head into Spock shoulder and spoke in a muffled voice, "I love you so much, t'hy'la. I'm so glad I have you." Spock had stiffened when I hugged him, but at my declaration, he relaxed slowly and gently snaked his arms around me, hugging me back. "And I you, Jim."

No matter how many times I hear Spock say my name, Jim, it always sends a thrill through me, filling me with a wondrous joy. I looked up at him, still wrapped in his embrace and I felt the most overwhelming urge to thank him, thank Spock for everything. "Thank you, Spock. For staying with me…" He arched his delicate eyebrow. "Why would I not?" With that one little sentence, all my thoughts and emotions, fears and insecurities that would never truly go away, flooded out of me.

"Because, I'm not worthy of you. And I'm illogical and irrational." I paused then, trying to put all of my feelings into words. "And you're perfection." I had laid my heart bare and the only thing I could do now was sob my partner's name. Everything rushed back to me. Spock, pregnant. My kid. Our kid. "We're having a kid, together!" I sniffed. Absently, I noted that I was trembling, my emotions plainly shown. At that, Spock gripped me to him, closer. If anything, I would have thought that I would be the one comforting him. It's not as if I was the pregnant one. Spock bent his head down and whispered in my ear. "It will be fine. Kadiith." Kadiith. What is, is. And of course it was. "Yeah, 'cause you're here with me." I smiled a little, I couldn't help but repeat my earlier words and sentiments. "Spock, isn't it wonderful?" "Yes. It is very wonderful." And at that I couldn't help but sigh.

I could see it, as clear as day. A little Spock, perhaps with my blonde hair? Running all around our home, the Enterprise. I was unaware that I had murmured my thoughts aloud. "Perhaps we should go to our quarters." Our quarters. As first officer and captain, we had already shared a bathroom. Now we combined both our rooms together, each welcomed in the other. Spock had already started to head out of the observatory, and I trailed after him like a lost puppy.

On the way there, I was slowly absorbing the information presented to me. Trying desperately to…you know. But my prediction earlier was right. I wasn't digesting it and I still doubted that I would. Halfway to our quarters, Spock whirled around, faced me and stopped, breaking the silence. "We are fine." I knew that. Even if I was trapped in hell, if I had my Spock by my side, everything would be ok. "Yeah, everything'll be ok." I wiped my eyes and as I pulled my hand away and I found that there was only a little moisture. I subconsciously congratulated myself, even with my breakdown, I didn't cry. Much. That encouraged me to put on the famous Kirk grin, although I was sure that it was a pale imitation of what it usually was.

I stepped forward, and with that the pair of us continued our journey to our quarters. When we reached our quarters, I inputted the entry code and the door swooshed open. A brilliant thought came to me. "Wanna play chess? I'll beat you, like always!" Chess with Spock was another calming activity. I could put aside my worries and concerns and concentrate on the battle in front. A battle where no matter if you win or lose, no-one gets hurt. Or dies. It was sorta my escape. The standard answer came back to me. "Of course, I would love too." It had taken me awhile to get Spock to be more open with his emotions in front of me. At first it was all 'Vulcan do not possess emotions'.

I broke out of my reverie, when from the bond, I felt concern and worry. I belatedly remember that I was standing there, like an idiot. I quickly looked for something to do…that's right! The chessboard! I scrambled to the cabinet where the chessboard was kept. It was given to Spock by his mother, and was one of the only things of hers he had left. "I'll get the board," I called to him and I looked to Spock and noticed he was just standing there, "just sit here" I tacked on to the end of the sentence. I collected the board, then I scanned the room, saw that the table had no chairs, looked around and noted a chair near the bed. I scrambled to get it (I'm scrambling around a lot, lately), and as I reached it, Spock stated "I am perfectly capable of doing it." My mistake was that I didn't note the coldness in his voice, or from the bond, so intent was I to make things easier for my mate. "No! You've gotta be careful, just sit down and relax, Spock!" I called to Spock, dragging the chair over. I peeked a look from under my eyelashes and saw Spock, who was standing with his back ramrod straight. "I do not, I am fine." Stated Spock. He was 'annoyed' and I hurried to placate him. "Doesn't matter, I've got it here." I gestured to the chessboard, innocently sitting on the chair.

Spock had moved to the table and when I presented the chair like a trophy, and he removed the chessboard and put it on the table, then sat down. I looked over to him and saw his face, although his expression was neutral, like always, I could tell he wasn't happy. I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, t'hy'la." I had just wanted to make my partner comfortable. After all, carrying my child probably wasn't easy. "I do not need to be 'babied'." Yeah, I knew that, especially since every time that Spock landed himself in the med-bay, he found some way to escape the southern doctor's tirade earlier than anyone else could and reported for duty as soon as he got out. "But, t'hy'la…" I whined, my mind trying to desperately find a way out of the hole I dug for myself. But Spock wouldn't let me escape. He shook his head, his hair barely moving. "I am pregnant. I am still me." I could see that reasoning.

But, as his mate, I had to try to do this. "Alright then, Spock. But I'm taking you off duty." Spock 'looked' affronted at the mere suggestion. The bond confirmed this. "You are most certainly are not." Came the pinched reply. I frowned in disbelief. If it was important, then he would usually listen to me. I stated my reasons for Spock, maybe he could see the logic in them. "Spock! Work is stress, and stress is bad for the kid!" The tense reply that followed made me rethink about exactly why Spock was denying this. "I am still capable of performing my duty as first officer and the head science officer." That's right! Spock liked doing stuff. He didn't like sitting around. Hated it, really. Spock was looking at me, those expressive eyebrows furrowed together.

I could see no way out of this…maybe a compromise would work. "Fine, but I'm taking you off the away-missions." "That is not logical." Spock replied. Logical? It was the epitome of logical! "It so is! Most of the bad things happen planet-side." Memories of the countless missions that had ended up with either Spock or I, or both bleeding, broken or otherwise incapacitated. Wow. Spock must rub off on me.

But Spock continued to deny the logic of the situation. "It will be fine." He said. I frowned to myself, unhappy with what he was saying. "No, Spock. I insist. You can still do desk duty, though," then I lowered my voice and murmured, "until the later parts" then continued my sentence at normal volume, pretending I had just taken a breath. "But I'm not risking you or the child planet-side." Immediately after I said that, I felt a spike of annoyance, with a hint of anger from across the bond. "I am perfectly capable. Do not treat me as if I am a child." Stated Spock. "Well, you aren't the child, but there are kids present." Because wherever Spock went, our kid went too. "And the baby will be fine." Spock added, his eyes narrowed. When Spock narrows his eyes, then it means that whoever making him do that, is really gonna get it. I found it really sexy to watch him chew out the offending party with a calm tone.

Anyway, other times we can compromise, but I refused to budge on this situation. "Nope. Nada. I'm not budging on this decision." "And neither will I." My eyes narrowed too. Can't he see how much he means to me? "No, Spock. I can't lose you or the kid. I've already lost my dad, and I can see how Ambassador Spock looks at me when I video him. He looks so happy, but I can see the loss in his eyes. Spock, I don't wanna experience that." Right now, everything was going fine, until I voiced my next words. Ones that I would regret.

"I'm the captain, and what I say goes!" My eyes flew open. I hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to pull rank, but I guessed I didn't have as much control over my emotions as much as I thought I did. And the damage was done and my before I had a chance to take my words back, it were sealed forever with Spock's next sentence. "Of course, Captain." Ouch. Captain. He must be really angry. Of course he had a good reason…Outwardly he was impassive, but across the bond that tethered the two of us together, I felt a pang of hurt. I was brought back to reality when Spock stood up and started to head towards the door of our quarters.

Spock had every right to leave me and he would have probably be happier with someone who didn't make him feel worthless, like I had just did. But if he did, I didn't think I would survive. "Spock!" I cried, still shocked at what I had said. I started to move after him. I caught his hand in my own and turned him to face me. I tried to salvage what's left of our relationship. "I'm just concerned about you!" Spock didn't seem as mad as he was before when he said "I realise, yes." Then my mate paused, and with that pause I feared that I would be rejected, told that I could go and stuff myself…or the Vulcan equivalent. "I am needed on the bridge, as are you." Well, that wasn't a flat-out rejection, but he didn't say that he still wanted to be with me…

"…yeah, ok. See you there." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I owed him at least that, especially after pulling rank on him. On something so personal. But I couldn't. I guess I must have accidentally broadcasted again, for Spock reassured my self-doubt. "I do love you." Language was beautiful and those simple words even more so. I really love him, but how could he stand to be around me? He had just made me feel a tiny bit better about what I had said. "I do too, t'hy'la. Forgive me?" I held my fingers up, suddenly desperate for a reassuring kiss. One that would banish all doubt from my mind. One that only my Vulcan mate could gift me with.

Not one to ever let me down, Spock raised his two fingers and pressed them to mine, warmth flooding our bond, to my mind and filling my body that coursed through my veins. As he kissed me, he nodded. "I was not mad." …oh. Thank God. Thank Surak. Thank everyone. Spock mad can be very…disastrous. But even with those words, I still felt the need to explain myself. "'m just concerned, I've lost so much," the next part was so cheesy and corny, but I said it anyway, "and I don't want you added to it." Spock blinked in his cute way and said to me, "I know. It will be fine. I am sure." Which was Spock-speak for 'Forget about it. It doesn't matter.'

I gave my Spock a tiny little smile. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so as you can guess, in the roleplay, I did Kirk. :)
> 
> Hope you like it~


End file.
